


For Your Entertainment

by amiyade



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/pseuds/amiyade
Summary: “Bull and I are consenting adults, there’s nothing wrong with what we choose to do in bed.”“Not just in bed. Sometimes it’s up against the wall. Once on the war table.”





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightxshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightxshade/gifts).



> This was a Christmas present for my trusty beta nightxshade, who asked for some porn with her Bambi-like Inquisitor and since I'm such an awesome friend I just had to comply. :D And also that particular party banter made me scream every single time I heard it... :D  
> The title came from one of my favourite [Adam Lambert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A) songs, because of reasons. ^.~  
> Enjoy!

The Iron Bull found the Inquisitor by the war table, staring out the window with some papers in his hands. He must have been like that for some time, deep in thought, because he didn’t even notice Bull opening the double doors and peeking into the room.

“People were looking for you, Boss.”

The elf startled, snapping his head in Bull’s direction.

“What it is this time?” He asked with a sigh. He sounded tired.

“Nothing actually,” Bull shrugged stepping into the room. “I just like to keep you on your toes.”

The Inquisitor glared at him. “Not funny.”

“Noted,” Bull offered as he shut the doors behind himself and walked closer. The elf was in a bad mood. Usually he was more appreciative of his humour. Bull stopped a few steps away from him, keeping a fine distance for now.

“Is there a particular reason why you have been pretending to read reports for more than an hour now?” The Inquisitor frowned at him, so Bull explained.

“I saw Cullen at least half an hour ago which meant your meeting was long over, and it wouldn’t take you so long to read those five pages. Even if you read it several times. Also you were spacing out.”

The Inquisitor looked away, still frowning.

“Alright, you caught me.” He tossed the papers on the table and turned toward Bull, crossing his arms over his chest. “At least while I’m here, I can say I’m busy and doesn’t want to be disturbed. That’s the only way people would leave me alone.”

“Does that really work?” Bull asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring the elf’s stance. He couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

“I’m the Inquisitor, what reason would I have to be in here other than doing my duty?” The elf shrugged, but the movement was too stiff to look nonchalant.

“You are hiding.” It wasn’t a question and the Inquisitor shot him an annoyed look.

“No,” he said, then looked away. “Maybe." When he met Bull’s eye again he had a challenging look in his eyes. “And what if I am?”

“Nothing.” Bull dropped his arms, taking a step closer. It seemed whatever they talked about in that last meeting left his elf especially cranky.

Bull had two choices: leave him to his brooding or do something about it. He knew which one he preferred, but it wasn't his call. Not with that frown around the Inquisitor’s mouth.

“Keeping an eye on your work schedule is not in my contract. That’s not what I do for you, remember?” There, the offer was out, now it was up to the elf.

The Inquisitor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He dropped his arms and took the last step between them.

“Right,” he raised his hand, pressing his fingertips to Bull’s throat then brushing his fingers down on his chest. He stared at his own hand, then, when he met Bull’s eye again there was a look in his eyes that started to become familiar to him. “I think I need…” he trailed off, but that was enough for Bull. Doing-something-about-it it is then.

“I know exactly what you need,” he said in a low voice and the elf raised his head, going for a kiss, but Bull placed a finger on his lips, stopping him. He brushed his face lightly, then moved his hand to his chest. A little shove was enough to send him stumbling back and dropping ungracefully on the table.

“Ouch,” he glared up at Bull without any real heat. “I think I just crushed Denerim,” the Inquisitor said as Bull leaned over the table, pushing aside the little chest and books next to the elf. He looked at Bull with raised eyebrows as he moved up on the table and let Bull push him down with a hand on his chest.

“They’ll walk it off,” Bull huffed out a laugh, climbing over him and looming over his body, but not touching yet.

“Here? Right now?” There was just a hint of bewilderment in the elf’s voice, even if he was grinning. Bull raised his eyebrow.

“What do you think the chances are that we make it to your room, or mine without someone intercepting you?”

“Fair enough,” the elf muttered.

“Besides, here is this pretty piece of sturdy wood. I say we make use of it.”

“Cassandra would kill us for this,” the Inquisitor’s voice was serious, but there was a smug smile playing on his lips.

Bull shot him a grin he knew others referred to as ‘not nice’. “Not if you tell her all the details.”

The Inquisitor let out a laugh, but he still flushed. They stared at each other for a few moments. The elf didn’t try to touch him again, he was waiting. That made a warm, satisfied feeling bloom in Bull’s chest.

“I am going to bind your hands. Blindfold you and gag your mouth. You will have a mean to tell me to stop as always, but if you are against the idea, tell me now.”

He didn’t get an answer right away. The Inquisitor’s eyes shifted down to the right side and he spent a few moments deep in thought. Then his eyes danced over his face, still thinking. He didn’t rush into his reply, he truly thought it through. Bull liked that about him.

“Sounds good,” his voice came out hoarse, big eyes looking Bull straight in the eye.

“Ask me then.”

Bull watched as the Inquisitor swallowed, then in a firm voice, said: “Bind me.”

Bull pushed himself back up and unbuckled the Inquisitor’s belt, taking it from his lean waist. He put it aside for now and took out the little bundle from his pocket. Yes, Bull came here prepared. He didn’t plan to use it until later, but if being a Ben-Hassrath had taught him anything, it was that plans should be flexible.

The Inquisitor rose from the table, leaning on his elbows, his eyes followed Bull’s hands as he unfolded the small head scarf and showed him the leather gag. When Bull looked up at him, the elf blinked innocently and Bull had to resist the urge to snort. To anybody else the Inquisitor might have looked clueless, helpless even but Bull knew better than to let himself be fooled by his appearance any longer.

Next to the gag there was also a little bottle of oil which Bull put aside and grabbed the belt. He got off the table and rounded it to get behind the Inquisitor. The elf followed him with his eyes, dropping his head back to keep looking at Bull.

“Head forward,” the order was obeyed with a little smirk. Bull felt his own lips stretch. The Inquisitor raised his head dutifully, letting Bull cover his eyes with the scarf, then he placed the gag in his mouth, fastening the stripe at the back of his head. With a hand on the elf’s shoulder Bull pushed him back down on the table. For a moment he watched as the Inquisitor worked his jaw around the gag.

“All good?” Bull asked and a moment later he got a short nod.

“Hands.”

The elf presented his hands and Bull tied them together with practised ease. Moving his arms up, he tied the belt to one of the conveniently placed hooks on the underside of the table. He gave an experimental tug to the belt, making sure that it would hold, but not too tight to put too much strain on the elf’s shoulders. Bull nodded to himself in approval and rounded the table again. The Inquisitor’s breathing was quickening, his body tightening in anticipation. Bull looked him over, satisfied with his own handiwork and he could already feel the effect it was having on him. Damn, he would never get enough of this sight.

Bull grabbed a marker from the table and pushed it in the Inquisitor’s hand.

“Hold this.”

He started to open up the elf’s clothes as he talked.

“I will dictate the pace, but you can ask. Use your fist. One tap means slow down. Two, go faster. If you drop the marker, I’ll stop and unbind you.” He pushed up the elf’s shirt, exposing his chest and pulled down his trousers, getting rid of it along with his boots. “Nod, if you understood.”

The Inquisitor nodded with small, jerking movements. He was taking deep breaths through his nose as Bull dragged his hands down on his chest, ignoring his filling erection and brushing the inside of his thighs.

“Now show me: one tap.” The elf knocked his knuckles against the table.

“Good. Two taps,” Bull ordered. The Inquisitor complied and Bull couldn’t help the smile form on his face.

“Very good,” he knew the Inquisitor could hear the smile in his voice. He spread the elf’s legs, kneeling between them and leaned over him.

“First I’m going to suck you off, but you’re not allowed to come. Not until I say so,” he purred in his ear and the elf’s breathing hitched. “After that I won’t touch you anywhere else and open you up just enough so I wouldn’t hurt you.” Bull kissed his neck, then moved down to his chest.

“If you want me to stop, tell me now.”

The only reply was a little impatient headshake. Bull could hear the elf’s voice in his head: _get on with it._ Curious and eager. Bull obliged happily.

“Good. Now let me take care of you.”

He had to get off the table and kneel on the floor, his hands spread on the Inquisitor’s thighs. Leaning forward he licked along the elf’s cock from base to the tip. Taking only the head in his mouth he licked the vein underneath and he already heard the first noises from the elf. The gag kept him from speaking, but it didn't silence him completely. Perfect.

It didn’t take much to get him to full hardness, but Bull took his time for the elf’s sake, but also for his own. He liked this part. Teasing, then swallowing him whole, making the Inquisitor shudder and thrust in his mouth. Bull allowed him to do it for a few times, before pinning his hips down. It caused a groan that made Bull smile. He moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around the elf’s cock, moving it in sync with his mouth. The Inquisitor was panting, trying to move his hips ever so often just for Bull to push him down again.

Then there it was: two taps. Bull grinned around his cock, but kept his pace for a few strokes, before speeding up. He knew already what the elf liked and he made good use of his knowledge. Bull could tell when he was getting close: his breath hitched, his body arching up from the table. He was fighting against it, but he wouldn't have lasted long. Bull didn’t stop, he waited for the last second and just before the elf came, he pulled back, squeezing the base of his cock and cutting off his orgasm. The Inquisitor let out a muffled shout that sounded almost pained.

“No, no, _Kadan_ , not yet,” Bull said, grinning as the elf let out a frustrated sob. He licked the tip of his cock before getting on the table, quickly undoing his belt and pushing down his pants. He was already hard too, but for now he knelt between the Inquisitor’s legs and grabbed the oil, coating his fingers.

“You look lovely with the gag; it almost makes up for the loss of your voice. Almost. You have such a beautiful begging voice.”

He sat back on his haunches, pulling the elf on his thighs. His fingers moved over his hole and the Inquisitor gasped over the gag. He tried to move his hips, but Bull kept him in place with one hand as the other entered him. He made the first push slow and careful. Easing in and out a few times before adding a second finger. The elf’s hips jerked, his legs warping around him, trying to find some leverage. His cock was filling up again after the earlier setback. He was even more eager as he moaned and pulled on his bindings.

“I was wondering; do you hope you were right about people not disturbing you here? Imagine if anyone walked in, as their precious Herald was tied down with his qunari lover’s fingers deep in his ass.”

The Inquisitor let out a moan, biting down on the gag and Bull grinned. He had to admit he missed his eyes a bit, but watching how he turned his head every time he spoke, trying to follow his voice while Bull worked him open was just as a delicious sight as his big eyes staring at him.

“Imagine the look on Cullen’s face would he walk in on us again.”

He added a third finger, but only for a few strokes, then he pulled out, causing a soft whimper. He smiled to himself, coating his dick with the last of the oil on his hand and rose to his knees. Taking a firm hold on the Inquisitor’s hips he lifted him, placing his cock to his entrance, but not pushing in yet.

“How do you want me to start?” He asked and the elf let out a frustrated sigh, making Bull grin. One tap. Oh yes, Bull knew he liked that. Easing in slowly, letting his body adjust. Careful thrusts, only going in inch by inch. Just a bit more with every push so when he was finally buried deep, the elf was shivering, begging for more. They have done it before, yet the feeling was just as good as if it were the first time. The Inquisitor tried to urge him, his lean legs wrapping around Bull’s waist.

“That’s not the way,” Bull reminded him and the elf’s dick jumped in response, now ignored and bobbing slowly with Bull’s movements. Two taps.

“Good boy,” Bull didn’t try to keep his voice neutral. He knew the Inquisitor liked when his voice was ‘expressive’. His words, not Bull’s; he was just glad he didn’t have to hide that he was having a good time.

He picked up his pace, keeping the elf steady, waiting when the next request would come. He didn’t have to wait long for the next two taps. He kept his pace just long enough to make the Inquisitor whimper then obeyed, looking down where his dick disappeared in the elf.

“What a beautiful sight you make.”

Bull cursed under his breath and had to close his eye for a moment. The sight of the Inquisitor, bound in front of him, gasping every time he managed to hit his spot, his cock dancing beautifully with every thrust; it made hard to concentrate.

Bull’s eye snapped open, his attention back on the elf when he let out a muffled groan. Bull’s rhythm faltered for a moment, before he could resume, going just a bit faster. The elf’s whole body was tight, like an overstrung bow. He was close, Bull could tell.

“I want you to remember this,” speaking wasn’t so easy, as he too was panting, but the elf reacted to his voice immediately. “Whenever you enter this room, think of my hands on your hips. Whenever you lean over this map, think of me fucking you on top if it.”

The Inquisitor let out a desperate groan. That was it, only one more push.

“Come for me, _Kadan_.”

With the next thrust, the elf’s body jerked, his spine curving into an arch as he came letting out a shout around the gag. He clenched around Bull, it was almost enough to send him over the edge too. Almost. He gave him a few more pushes until the Inquisitor fully rode out his orgasm.

With a hint of regret Bull pulled out and sat back on his haunches, but kept the elf on his lap. He took himself into his hand, choosing a fast rhythm while looking at the Inquisitor, laid out in front of him. Panting, flushed, sweat gleaming on his skin. The little elf knew how to use his appearance for his advantage, but not with Bull. For him he truly submitted. This was something only he could see. _His_ elf. _His_ Inquisitor. _His Kadan_. Bull came with a long groan, squeezing his eye shut in absolute bliss.

He allowed himself a few moments to enjoy the afterglow before he forced himself to move. His job wasn’t over yet. He lowered the elf on the table, moving to untie him with practised ease. He took the marker from his hand, tossing it aside and brushing a finger along the red marks it left behind on his palm. Just like the lines on his wrists, it will be visible for a few days at least. He knew the elf didn’t mind and the thought made him smile. When he removed the blindfold he was greeted with big unfocused eyes, blinking slowly in the light. It took him a few seconds to get rid of the gag, but the moment he put it aside the elf’s hand shot up, grabbing one of his horns and dragging his head down for a kiss. He tasted like leather; not that Bull minded. It made him deepen the kiss.

When they parted a lazy smile spread on the elf’s face.

“This was… refreshing.” The Inquisitor’s smile turned into a smirk. “I don't think I will be able to look at the map the same way ever again.”

“You're welcome,” Bull said with a smirk of his own. The elf slumped back on the table, looking relaxed and satisfied. It was a good look on him. Bull grabbed the scarf and quickly cleaned the mess from the elf’s stomach and chest. When he looked up the Inquisitor was watching him with a soft smile. Bull had to look away, because his heart did that fluttering thing he hadn’t felt in some time.

When he finished the scarf was as good as ruined, but it was so worth it. He tossed it away, finally standing from the table to pull his clothes back on. The Inquisitor was laying still, unmoving and staring up at who knows what.

“Are you planning to stay like that, until someone actually comes around?”

“Why not, I don't think I could ruin my reputation any further anyway. And it also might save me from reading the reports.”

“You slacking off is bad for morale, Boss.”

The only reply Bull received was an eye-roll.

“Come on.” Bull extended his hand to help him. The elf raised his head to look at his hand.

“I’m not sure my legs would hold me.”

“I take that as a compliment,” Bull said with a grin.

“How humble.” The Inquisitor let his head fall back with a dramatic sigh. Bull dropped his hand, shaking his head, a smile pulling on his lips. After another few seconds the elf did sit up with careful movements, moving to the edge of the table and dropping his feet on the ground. Bull offered his hand to him again, this time the elf took it and let Bull pull him to his feet. He only wavered once, with a huff of laugh before standing steady and stepping away from Bull to retrieve his clothes. Bull let the elf’s hand slip from his, looking at him as he dressed. He watched the skin disappear under the clothes, remembering the touch of that skin, the feel of his lean muscles under Bull’s hands, the small fingernails scratching his skin. One would think with those mage hands he wouldn't be able to do much damage, but Bull knew exactly how untrue that assumption was. The Inquisitor proved all expectations wrong; under that innocent look he was capable of doing such wicked things. Especially with his mouth when put in the right place.

“What’s with that face?” The elf’s voice brought Bull back from his musing.

“Just enjoying the view.”

The Inquisitor shook his head with a grin, but a scowl took its place as he turned to the war table.

“I’m quite sure those are not in the right place.”

Bull followed his eyes to the map. The markers and other pointy shits were turned over and scattered all over Ferelden.

“Excellent perception, Boss.” That earned him a glare from the elf, but Bull just shot him a toothy grin. Then he stepped up to the table, gathering the strayed markers and studied the empty map for a few seconds. He placed one after another back to its original place. When he was finished he found the Inquisitor looking at him with big eyes.

“You actually remembered where they were or did you just put them down somewhere?”

“Please, I am… was Ben-Hassrath. I have a good memory.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the Inquisitor huffed out a small laugh. Looking at Bull he bit down on his lower lip, hesitating a moment before speaking up. “I need to read through these reports, but how about I find you afterwards? We could get a drink or something.”

“A drink. Do you remember what happened the last time we had a drink?”

“Not clearly, no. But I remember it was fun.” He grinned at Bull, who let out a true laugh.

“As you wish, _Kadan_.”

Bull sat down on the floor, leaning his back to the table.

“Read your reports,” he said when he noticed the elf looking at him a bit surprised. With a smile he picked up the papers he put away earlier and sat on the edge of the war table next to Bull.

Bull let his mind wander in the silence that was only broken by the ruffling of papers and the occasional soft humming from the Inquisitor. Bull doubted he was even aware he was doing it. The smile appeared on his face entirely on its own.

He let his body relax and he had to admit, he felt content. Once the Inquisitor bumped his knee to his horn and Bull found him smiling down at him when he looked up. Yes, Bull felt content. He might also go as far as saying he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
